


King's Pack

by Tye_Night2967



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega One-Shots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, Breeding, Dildos, Gags, Handcuffs, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name-Calling, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, locking dildos, omegas have cunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye_Night2967/pseuds/Tye_Night2967
Summary: Some alpha/omega one-shots with six of my original characters, three omegas and three alphas.{Tags will be added as the story goes on or when chapters are planned}
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683031
Kudos: 178





	1. King's Rut

The dorm was completely silent as the pack members were spread out in various rooms, usually they slept together in the packs main bedroom so they could be close together but tonight was different. It had been a hectic week already and it was only Wednesday either they were swamped with work or helping to prepare the dorm for King's rut, making sure that there was plenty of high energy food and water around the house along with making sure that all the other members of the pack were okay to help King with the rut if it was needed. The omegas liked to make sure that everything was perfect for their pack alpha's rut and had been scurrying around the house since Monday gathering supplies, the alphas found it adorable that they cared so cooing at them every chance they got. Blake had been the worst for it peppering their faces with light kisses whenever he caught one of them, repeatedly telling them that they had the cutest omega's. The pack never understood why their pack members ruts and heats seemed to always come at the least convenient times, Neo's last heat had come on the day they were planning to go away for a week leading to the trip being cancelled all of his pack mates refusing to let him leave in the condition he was in. With all of them working jobs it would often interfere with work schedules King owning his own business that made and sold sex toys which was extremely successful at the moment, Kayden working part time at a Jazz bar, Neo as King's assistant , Blake as a freelance writer, Cody also working at King's business as a department head and Kai as a model. This lead to a busy schedule, but King was the easiest to accommodate too since it was his business it was his final say and he could get both Neo and Cody off whenever he pleases as long as he sent in a replacement for Cody. All the stress of the situation had caused some issues leaving everyone scattered among the many rooms, Cody had fallen asleep at a desk one of the offices while he was trying to find a replacement, Kayden on the sofa the TV still on playing the show he was watching, Neo curled up on Kayden's lap both sleeping peacefully, Blake still away in the library eyes skimming over the pages of the book, Kai was out on a gig just outside the city so it was easier for him to stay at a hotel and King was laying alone in the packs main bedroom. The pack alpha was tossing and turning restlessly in his sleep as heat radiated off his skin like a furnace only making him more and more uncomfortable, all day he had been feeling strange from over possessive behaviour to wanting to bend one of the omegas over and give them a nice good fuck anytime they were in the same room as him. 

King's eyes snapped open as the urge to fuck and breed something, anything, over took his whole body. Finally, he understood what was happening his rut had come early moving to get out of bed he looked over at the clock _6:57 am._ Quickly, King stalked out of the room into the corridor moving quick towards the living room where the Alpha knew two of their beautiful omegas were laying asleep just waiting for a good fuck. However, when he spotted the door to the office open, when King came in he saw Cody lying asleep on the desk sleeping peaceful. Even in his sleep his body was reacting to the scent of an alpha in rut, King could smell the sweet scent of omega slick filling the air. Instead of moving to wake him up an idea crossed his mind, if the omega was this desperate just by him walking into the room the pack alpha wanted to see just how desperate he could get the poor little omega before he woke up. Quietly, he moved to sit back spread out on the sofa opposite the desk so Cody's back was to him, reaching a hand into his pants he pulled his cock out. King began to stroke his rock hard cock in long slow strokes stopping when ever he felt his knot coming too close to forming, after twenty of the slow stroking and the scent of rut getting thicker filling the entire room he noticed the omega squirming in his seat which only caused King to smirk continuing his actions. It only took a few more minutes till the omega gave a whimper slowly sitting up from his slumped position, confused he turned to look around the room till his glazed over eyes landed on King his cock still in hand as he stared back with a smirk. Cody's eyes moved from King's to his hardened member that was dripping pre cum already, the sight causing more slick to drip from his already soaked hole. A teasing smile same onto King's lips as he gave his cock one slow stroke causing Cody to whine.

"What's wrong, baby?" King mocked not breaking eye contact, the omega squirming under the intense gaze. "Something got you hot and bothered." 

Whenever King's rut hit it was both a blessing and a curse leading to rough sex for hours on end that left the lucky pack member looking more, but it also meant that they were going to be teased within an inch of their lives. It was the time that King liked to push there limits, make them beg for the privilege of helping him during his rut. Cody's eyes were trained on the pack alphas cock as he let out a whimper as he quickly jumped off the couch to come kneel in front of King rubbing his thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure along with the urge for him to be filled. 

"Please Alpha." Cody said in a low voice desperate voice hands clenched into fists straining as he so desperately tried not to reach between his own legs to rub on his clit. The alpha just smirked down at the desperate little thing, their truly wasn't anything better than omega on their knees begging for cock but he wasn't done teasing him just yet giving one last stroke before he let go of his own cock letting it slap back against his stomach. 

"Please what?" King asked in mock innocence making Cody whine again eyes begging him not to make him do it, however his smirk just widen at the sight giving him a look of his own that told the omega he wasn't getting out of this. 

"Please Alpha use my..." Cody started only to look away embarrassed face flushing as he tried to avoid it as much as possible, he knew what King wanted him to say but it was just embarrassing. Eventually, King got bored of the waiting moving one of his feet in between the omegas legs that had fallen open a few moments ago ever so gently he began to press the tip of his foot against the wet spot that was forming there causing Cody to instantly cry out clutching at the alpha's leg. 

"Please use my cunt!" The omega practically shouted out with Kings pyjama pants still clutched tightly, a wide smirk appeared on the alphas face at the words. If that was what his pretty little omega wanted then that's what they would get. 

"Then stand up and show me what's mine." King purred out in a husky voice, the omega instantly did what was told jumping to his feet struggling with the belt buckle finally getting it undone he shoved the pants down his legs revealing a pair of lacy black panties. The alpha let out a moan at the sight which only got louder when Cody shoved them down his legs revealing his perfectly shaved lips glistening with slick, his pussy was red and puffy just begging to be pounded. As gently as possible King pushed his bare body back slightly causing him to stumble backwards slightly, he rose up from his sitting position moving to circle the desperate omega who was pressing his thighs together to stop the slick that was flowing out of him freely. He came to a stop behind Cody pulling him against himself, as he brought his hand around the omegas body spreading his legs roughly with his own leg as he pulled his lips apart exposing him fully. Slowly, he moved to run a finger through Cody's soaking cunt over his hole and clit just enough pressure for it to be known but not enough to give the omega any pleasure.

"Over the desk now." He growled out in a husk voice right next to his ear, Cody instantly scurrying to follow the order bending over the desk within seconds of it being said with legs spread wide fully exposing his cunt to his alpha. King instantly moved behind him once again grabbing a hold of his cock running it through the wet folds causing the omega to whine, he knew that Cody would be okay without prep so he just slid into him. The reaction was instant as he sunk fully into the warm soaked hole as Cody cried out, instantly King began to pound into the hole with no mercy pistoning in and out with deep harsh thrusts. 

The omega continued to cry out clutching at the desk as he let out a stream of 'alpha' and 'thank yous' as tears ran down at his face. Cody could quickly feel his orgasm approaching the pit forming in his stomach as he clenched down on the cock inside him, he could feel King's knot beginning to catch. The rapidly forming band in his stomach finally snapping with a few harsh thrusts as his orgasm took over pleasure filling his whole body as he clenched tightly around the cock, the omegas orgasm making the alphas knot form fully as he forced it into Cody's cunt as it fully expanded trapping him inside. Thick streams of cum began to fill the omega who lay limply beneath him whimpering as he milked the knot inside him, King grinded into the omega causing him to whimper trying to get away from the pleasure. 

"Oh your not going anywhere." King said gruffly as he continued to grind into the tight hole. "I'm not finished with you yet."


	2. Locked in place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's in a rather sadistic mood today and poor Neo is at the receiving end of it all.

Kai had woken up with an itch that needed to be scratched he was in a sadistic mood wanting to watch one of his dearest mates fall apart just for him, so when Neo came wondering into his bedroom looking for attention he knew he was going to get his. Within minutes of the small omega coming into the room he had him sitting in his own lap back to his chest with Neo's legs spread wide exposing himself to the empty room. Moaning and whines filled the room as Kai continued to press the hitachi wand vibrator to Neo's sensitive clit, holding it tightly against the sensitive bundle of nerves as the omega squirmed not knowing whether he wanted to get away from the pleasure or to buck into it. Slick was soaking into the alphas pants only adding fuel to his growing erection that pressed firmly to the others ass, as he watched the scene play out with a smirk.

"Aw, are you going to cum?" Came the husky voice of the alpha into the others ear dragging out a whimper as he nodded rapidly still letting out sweet moans. Kai chuckled moving to turn the vibrator up to the highest setting, the reaction was immediate Neo throwing his head back thighs shaking as he screamed out the alphas name. Neo took his time ridding out the aftershocks of his orgasm when he finally came down he was all to aware that the vibrator was still buzzing away firmly placed against his now overstimulated clit.

"N-no" The omega protested weakly trying to push the torturous device away from him despite the intense pleasure that shot through him. It was too much, everything was too much as he tried harder to get away tears from over stimulation were starting to form in his eyes. Kai smirked bringing another hand around to grab the smaller males hands pinning them to his own chest, pressing the toy down harshly. "P-please ah d-don't I-I'm gonna-" Neo cut himself off with a long moan as he came again eyes rolling back into his head as his whole body shook. Kai held the vibrator in place letting Neo rid out his second orgasm, once it was over he pulled it away switching it off. As soon as the stimulation was taken away the omega instantly slumped forward face connecting with the soft sheets. Quickly, Kai slipped off the bed going to the far corner of the room opening up one of their many toy chests. Reaching inside he pulled out a curved dildo made by King's company it was designed perfectly for what he wanted, it was designed that once it was in place someone or yourself could use a small key to inflate a knot effectively locking it inside whoever was wearing it. Once it was locked in place it could only be deflated by using the key to unlock it.

Stepping behind the omega he dropped the dildo onto the bed moving to raise Neo's hips slightly telling him to stay in that position before moving to open the draw of the bedside table taking out lube and the key to the dildo as well. As quick as possible Kai lubed up the dildo then moved to the soaked hole of his mate running it through the slick that had gathered from his previous orgasms. Neo let out a whine at the treatment, Kai took it as a sign pushing the dildo fully into the pliant body as the omega let out a moan. The dildo was fully seated inside within seconds, quickly Kai moved pressing the key into the key hole turning it to let the knot inflate leaving the toy trapped in Neo's tight heat.

"Now baby I want you to keep that in all day for me." Kai cooed as he stroked over the omegas thigh until a smirk formed on his face. "Well you don't really have much of a choice."


	3. Kayden's Punishment: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayden has been misbehaving for so long without consequences so King decides to put him in his place finally.

The elevator was completely silent as they travelled up to the top floor that housed King's office, Kayden stared at the ground not knowing what to do or if saying something was going to make it worse. Yesterday the omega had been informed of what was happening today, how the pack was sick of him acting like a brat for most of the month so he knew what was coming but the fact they were doing this where King worked only added to the humiliation of everything. Kayden could already feel himself getting wet at just the thought of the punishment that awaited him. There was a ding as before the elevator doors opened signalling they had arrived at their floor, not saying a word the pack alpha marched out of the elevator expecting the other to follow they passed the waiting room outside of his office and the desk where Neo usually worked. The building was completely deserted apart from the cleaners and security that came in early entering straight through the doors into King's office. Kayden lingered awkwardly in the centre of the room as King began to shuffle around papers shifting from foot to foot eyes glued to the ground. 

"Strip." King's rough voice cut through the silence in the room causing the omega to jump as he quickly moved to follow the order slipping of all his clothes till he was left bare everything on display for anyone to see. Looking up he saw the alpha leaning against his desk with a completely straight face as his eyes ran over the naked form of his mate. "With you being such a brat it means it gives me the perfect opportunity to try out one of my companies newest toys." The alpha said as he moved around the desk grabbing something from a draw which the omega couldn't quite see, Kayden heard the sound of something connecting with wood he moved around to try and look over the alphas shoulder so he could see what he was doing. However, when the alpha moved away from the desk he could clearly see what the alpha had prepared there on the desk was a large skin coloured dildo from here it appeared to be around 8 inches and on the thicker side, it was held to the desk with a suction cup base and sitting next to it was a box that looked like a control to the toy. Kayden felt more wetness pool in between his legs at just the sight. "Come here."

The omega did as told walking over to the desk to stand next to the alpha eyes trained on the toy, there was a tap on the table which he knew meant that he was meant to get up on the table. Once again Kayden did as he was told moving to kneel on the wood table the toy between his legs just waiting for him to drop down on to it on his alpha's command, he jumped in surprise when he felt a finger run through the wet folds of his cunt seeing how wet he really was. King let out a deep chuckle when he felt just how wet his mate was. 

"What a fucking slut your soaking at just the sight of a fake dick." The alpha said in a mocking tone causing the omega to whimper in embarrassment. "If your that desperate why don't you drop down onto it for me finally be a good omega and do what your alpha asks of you." With a short nod Kayden slowly began to lower himself his drenched cunt up with the toy in question, he threw his head back with a loud moan as the tip entered him as his body took in more and more of the long shaft till he was fully seated on the desk. "There you go baby you happy now that filthy hole of yours is filled." King cooed into the others ear without the other noticing he reached out pressing a button on the control panel causing a large knot to begin to form at the base effectively trapping the other onto the toy, smirking as the other moaned at being filled so suddenly. Without another word the alpha moved to his desk again taking out a pair of handcuffs and a ball gag before making his way back around to his mate, using his strength he forced Kayden's hands behind his back handcuffing them in place so he wouldn't be able to touch himself at all then slipped the gag into place. The alpha moved around his desk once more to admire his handy work with a smile liking how helpless the other was in this situation, he moved to hit in his desk chair sliding the control for the toy over to him. 

"Now your punishment is to sit on my desk with your cunt stuffed full of that fake dick you love so much while I control it any way I see fit its around 8 am now and I'm working till 4 pm so that's how long your punishment will last darling." The alpha almost laughed at the omegas wide eyes as his alpha spoke. "Oh don't worry baby you won't be up there all day I'm sure we'll find other ways to punish that useless cunt of yours until then baby enjoy." That was the last thing the omega heard before pleasure shot through his form as the vibrations were set on a high level, moaning continuously though none of it could be heard through the red gag placed firmly between his teeth.


End file.
